I Borrowed Your Chapstick Without Asking
by GLuisa88
Summary: After a cave-in in a mine shaft, Dean and Sam are trapped. Dean is bleeding and with no way out, Dean has a few dying confessions he'd like to make. The title is from the lyrics of the song "Confessions Part II" by Usher :D Not a death fic.


**Title:** I Borrowed Your Chapstick Without Asking

**Prompt: **This is for my h/c bingo prompt- "Confessions in a desperate situation"

**Rating: **T**  
><strong>

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Gen

**Warnings:** Swear words

**Word Count: **1900

**Summary: **After a cave-in in a mine shaft, Dean and Sam are trapped. Dean is bleeding and with no way out, Dean has a few dying confessions he'd like to make. The title is from the lyrics of the song "Confessions Part II" by Usher :D

**A/N: **This story is an exercise in dialogue- I wanted to try a dialogue driven story and see if I could make it work. I would love to hear your thoughts :)

* * *

><p>"Hey Dean, I don't think you should touch that!"<p>

"Aw, it's fine, don't worry Sammy!"

**...**

The brothers managed to dig themselves out from under the dirt and debris once it had settled.

"Good going, Dean."

Dean wiped the dust from his eyes, his sweat mixing in and turning it to mud.

"_Good going, Dean_." He mimicked.

"Real mature..." Sam grimaced as they groped their way through the dark, "We gotta find a way to get out of here."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Dean muttered irritably. "You still have that flashlight that- ouch! Damnit!"

"What is it?"

"Something sharp." Dean stuck his thumb in his mouth, "Good thing I made us get those tetanus shots, huh?"

Digging around, Sam finally managed to find the flashlight underneath several feet of rubble. Sam clicked the switch several times. Nothing happened. "Damnit." He muttered as he slapped it against his thigh. He flicked it on again, this time a weak beam of light flickered on, slowly growing stronger.

"Okay, this way." Sam motioned Dean forward as he dug a small pathway through the rubble that would hopefully lead them out of the mine shaft.

"Uh oh." Sam hissed as whatever remained above them began to creak.

"Did we leave our water back there? Cause I'm getting really-"

"Shut up Dean... do you hear that?"

They were silent, "What is it?"

"Oh shitshitshit!"

"Watch your language!"

An explosion as the ceiling collapsed upon them and everything went black.

**...**

His eyes fluttered open nearly fifteen minutes later, to him it felt like only a few seconds though to Sam it had felt like hours.

"Dean!" Sam slapped at his face. He groaned and tried to roll away from his brother but he felt as if a house was sitting on top of him. All he could do was roll his head to the side.

"Uggh," he groaned, "Get offa me!" He attempted to slap Sam's hands away but his arms weren't moving either.

"Oh thank God! Don't worry man, you're gonna be okay!"

"I'll be okay when you get offa me!"

"I'm not on you man. There was another cave-in... you're trapped."

"Ugghh."

"Don't worry! I'll get you out... I've already managed to lift some of this shit off of you..."

He grunted as he attempted to pull a beam that had Dean crushed beneath it.

"Aw crap!"

"What happened? You break a nail?"

Sam rolled his eyes but ignored the comment, "If I had some light in here I could get you out..." He muttered.

"Don't." Dean said hoarsely.

"What?"

"Don't try to get me out of here by yourself. Get some help."

"Dean-"

"You try to move me and you don't know what kind of crazy shit could happen."

"I won't move you- I just need to get this stuff off you!"

"Don't waste time. Just get help."

"I can't leave you here like this!"

"Sam!"

The room fell silent.

"Sam? You still with me?"

"Yeah. I'm just thinking."

"Okay. Just think a little louder."

"I'm trying to figure a way out of here... the entrance is blocked..."

His knees cracked as he stood up from his crouched position on the ground.

He tugged at several beams, more creaking and then a sharp crack as shards of wood, nails and dust rained down on his head.

"What's going on Sam? You okay?"

He coughed, "Yeah...I'll be fine."

More silence except for Sam's heavy breathing. "I don't think I can get out of here..." He pulled his phone out of his pocket, tried to get enough light to find a path.

"What do you see?" Dean wheezed.

"Umm... well... nothing really." He poked around at the beams, "I'm looking for some hole or something that I can crawl through..."

"Are you getting a phone signal?"

"No."

"Shit."

"Yeah... Hey man, you doing okay?"

Dean coughed, "I think I'm bleeding."

"How bad?"

"I dunno... just get me outta here..."

"I'm trying."

**...**

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Just... just stop."

"What?"

"We're not getting out of here. So just... relax... sit down or something. You're stressing me out."

"Dean-"

"No. Just sit down or something."

"You're going to bleed to death!"

"Only if we don't starve to death first."

"Dean-"

"Dude. Get real. You've been attacking that shit for nearly an hour... your muttering and swearing is really stressin' me out. You're giving me a panic attack...so just calm down and maybe somebody'll bring help."

"How? No one knows we're down here!"

"Then we'll die."

"Why are you so willing to give up?"

"Cause you can keep throwing yourself at that damn wall over there but, fact of the matter is, we're not getting out of here... all you're doing is wasting your energy."

"Well if I'm gonna die anyway, who cares if I waste my energy."

"Oh shut up."

"I'm gonna get us outta here."

**...**

"Sam?" His voice was weak and pained.

"Yeah?"

"Sit down."

"Come on Dean, not this again."

"I wanna talk."

Sam's eyebrows shot up, he was startled and a little unnerved by Dean's request.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Uhh... I just wanted to say I'm sorry-"

"No man. No no no. I don't want to have this talk."

"You don't even know what I'm gonna say."

"Yeah. You think you're gonna die. I don't want to hear your 'deathbed confessions'."

"Let me do this Sam. I gotta get this off my chest."

Sam grunted as he lowered himself to the ground. He sighed, "You don't need to do this. Whatever you want to tell me. I don't care. You know we're good."

Dean managed a nod, "Yeah...it's just..." he coughed, "Uhh... okay. So remember Sir Fredrick?"

"What? My frog... when was that? Back when I was like seven?"

"Yeah. Geez that thing bugged the crap out of me..."

Sam laughed, "Yeah... I loved that thing. I think I saw him as the dog dad never let me have..." Dean could see Sam's white teeth smiling in the dark, "I was so devastated when he died..." he chuckled softly.

"Uh, yeah... about that..."

"What Dean?"

"Well, his death wasn't exactly... uh... natural..."

"Yeah? What happened?"

"Uhh... I poisoned him...put a whole bunch of dad's morphine in his water... I'm really sorry man..." Dean coughed some more... "You were so upset... it's just... it's just... you pissed me off...it was a frog, man, and you took him way too seriously... if it makes you feel better, I felt really guilty for years afterwards."

"Seriously Dean? That's it? You wanted to apologize for killing my pet frog? That's your big deathbed confession?"

"Not really... I just wanted to start small."

"Dude. Why are you telling me this stuff?"

"I don't know. I think it's the lack of oxygen or something..."

"Well don't worry man. You were just a kid. You can't think I would hold that against you after all these years?"

"I dunno. You're pretty good at holding grudges."

Sam snorted, "Yeah well, if neither of us make it out of here then you won't have to worry about me making a grudge out of it."

There was another long silence, just the sound of Dean's heavy breathing. Sam spoke, "So... was that it? Cause I need to get back to finding a way out of here..."

"No-" Dean was interrupted by another coughing fit.

"You okay?" Sam bent over him, "Damn it!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good... there's just so much dust in here. It's hard to breathe."

Sam nodded. "I wish I could find those water bottles."

"So uh... I gotta tell you about something Sam... and don't hate me..."

"Is it worse than killing my pet frog?"

"Depends on how much you loved your frog I guess."

"I'm listening."

Dean shivered, "Is it cold? Man, I'm really cold."

Sam took off his jacket and tucked it around his brother.

"No." Dean protested, "You'll freeze- I don't want your jacket!"

"Shut up. I'm not cold."

"Well if you get cold you gotta promise me that you'll take it back!"

"Okay. Just calm down. Rest."

He started to get up off the ground but Dean stopped him, "Wait. I wasn't done."

Sam sighed. "Dean, why are you doing this? Do you _want _me to hate you or something?"

"No!" He exclaimed weakly, "I just..."

"You just want to make yourself feel better by making me feel bad?"

"No! Okay... yes... but I don't want to make you feel bad... I guess I just want to know that you don't feel bad... that you'll still like me even if you know all this crap..."

"Dean" Sam sighed, "Maybe you should wait till you're thinking clearer."

Dean laughed, "Be too late by then. Gotta do it now."

"What is it?"

"Remember your girlfriend back in your senior year in high school?"

"Which one?"

"You had more than one?"

Sam laughed, "No."

"I think her name was Holly. The really hot one."

"Dude. All of my girlfriends were hot... Holly was junior year."

"Really? I thought she was senior year."

"Well _she_ was a senior. I was a junior."

"Oh. Anyway... you know which girl I'm talking about?"

"The one I took to prom."

"Yeah."

"What about her?"

Dean cleared his throat, he chuckled nervously, "I uh... I slept with her."

He tried to look at Sam to gauge his reaction but it was too dark.

"Really man?"

"Uh huh."

"Dean! That is just... that is just wrong on so many levels! Besides the fact that she was my girlfriend, she was only sixteen!"

"She was a senior..."

"She was a young senior!"

"Dude. I'm pretty sure she was legal."

"No, she wasn't."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she was... I mean, I have like this spidey sense thing where I can tell when a girl is legal... it's like my 'thing'."

"Well I guess your 'thing' was over-powered by your other 'thing'."

"Dude."

Sam didn't say anything so Dean continued, "In some states sixteen is legal..."

"Well not in the state we were in."

"How the hell do you even know that?"

"Cause I looked it up!"

"Dude. Really?"

Sam was silent again, Dean whispered, "Are you mad at me?"

"I'll get over it."

"Thanks... man, I'm really sorry. I was just being stupid."

"Yeah. You know why I broke up with her?"

"I thought she broke up with you?"

"No. I broke up with her."

"Why?"

"Cause she got pregnant... and it wasn't mine."

Dean's mouth went dry... he started choking, "Seriously?"

"No."

"What?"

"_Now_ I'm over it."

"Bitch." Dean muttered.

Sam just grinned.

**...**

After several hours of trying to dig out of the mine, Sam had finally collapsed with exhaustion.

"Hey! Anyone in here?"

He jolted awake, "Did you say something Dean?"

"Wasn't me." Dean mumbled lethargically.

Sam sat up suddenly alert, "Hey! Help! Is there anyone out there?"

A muffled voice responded, "Don't worry, hang tight! We're gonna get you out of there!"

"Thank God." Sam whispered as he slumped back onto the ground. "It's gonna be okay Dean."

Dean grinned, "I guess I can't take back what I told you?"

"Nope."

"Damn it."

**The End**


End file.
